1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine tools and, more particularly, to a swiveling table apparatus used as a table for machine tools in general such as units for which the swivel angle must be adjusted, e.g., grinding wheel spindles and main spindles for internal grinding machines and main spindles, grinding wheel spindles and tailstocks for cylindrical grinding machines.